Makucha
Makucha is a leopard who served as the primary antagonist of The Lion Guard episodes, "The Imaginary Okapi", "The Golden Zebra" "The Wisdom of Kongwe", The Harmattan, The Ghost of the Mountain, "Dragon Island", "The River of Patience", "Little Old Ginterbong", "Long Live the Queen", "The Lake of Reflection", and "The Triumph of the Roar". Background Personality Makucha is confident and cunning, but also very persistent. Once targets his prey he doesn't quit until he catches them. He is willing to fight for what he thinks is his. He very cocky in his fighting ability, but will surrender if he's outnumbered. He also vaguely resembles Sabor from Tarzan. Abilities Strength and Combat: He seems to be strong as he was willing take on Kion. He was strong enough that he was willing to take on more Kion, Fuli and Bunga at once. Hunter: Leopards are great hunters as Makucha has proven to be eager to hunt his favorite prey; the Okapi, as this type of aniaml is hard to find but Makucha was proven to be skilled enough to find one and chase it. Even better for him, the animals in Pride Lands have no idea what a leopard is as they have never seen leopards; they are not native to the Pride Lands. Speed: His speed is greater then Kion's but not as great as Fuli's as she was able to catch up and keep pace with him. Leap: Like leopards they can jump the highest of all big cats as he was able to jump across a chasm. 'Endurance and Stamina: '''He was able to endure Ajabu's kick and Besthi's brute strength as well as being thrown some distance as he proven to get back up easily and keep chasing his prey no matter what; he is willing not to give up this rare meal for himself. Role in the Series ''The Imaginary Okapi Makucha is seen stalking gazelles, before being confronted by The Lion Guard, who order him to leave. Makucha replies that they will have to make him leave, before running off. The Lion Guard pursue Makucha, but he is able to outrun them. Makucha begins stalking the okapi Ajabu, having pursed him from a far-off place. Ajabu tries to escape Makucha through a herd of zebras, but Makucha does not give up as okapis are rare. During this pursuit, Makucha once again faces The Lion Guard and takes on Kion, Fuli and Bunga. Beshte, who is watching from afar with Ajabu, decides to help his friends and charges at Makucha. Seeing Beshte approaching, Makucha gives up on hunting Ajabu and leaves in search of easier prey. ''The Golden Zebra'' Makucha appears when Kion and the Lion Guard are passing through his territory in the Back Lands. He tries to drive them off, but, after a fight, he reluctantly allows the Lion Guard to pass through his territory. Later, when the Lion Guard is trying to break a dam that is blocking the waterhole for Dhahabu's herd, and he reveals that they are in his territory once again, and he has brought reinforcements. The Lion Guard manages to fend off Makucha's minions, but Makucha threatens to harm Dhahabu if they get any closer to the waterhole. Realizing what she must do, Dhahabu kicks Makucha, and he is knocked at the dam. The impact of his hit causes the dam to break, and Makucha breaks a hasty retreat. ''The Wisdom of Kongwe'' Fuli and Makini are confronted by Makucha while leading Kongwe through the Back Lands. Fuli jumps to the tortoise's defense, and Makucha backs off, though he warns Fuli that they are in his territory. Fuli and Makini continue guiding Kongwe through the Back Lands. Suddenly, Makucha jumps out of the underbrush, and Fuli gives chase. However, Makucha skillfully evades her and climbs into a tree. Fuli attempts to follow him into the branches, but gets her claws stuck in the tree trunk. Makucha takes advantage of her prone position to attack Kongwe, but Fuli wrenches herself free just in time and fends him off. After the attack, Kongwe advises Fuli to observe Makucha in order to defeat him. At first, Fuli is adamant that she has already observed Makucha, but then she realizes that Makucha always zigzags in order to outpace Fuli. With this new wisdom, Fuli resolves to take him on once more. Fuli approaches Makucha and challenges him to another fight. This time, Fuli anticipates Makucha's zigzagging strategy and manages to catch up to him and pin him down. She orders him away from Kongwe, to which he begrudgingly backs off and leaves. The Harmattan Makucha sees the Lion Guard in his territory and they start to attack the guard. He brings his friends to help him fight. He soon sees Anga and is surprised to see her. During the fight, a dust storm comes and the guard starts to get blown away. They soon find shelter, but Makucha's Leap follows them. He says for them to leave, but there's nowhere else to go. Kion says that they need to get along and stays in the spot. After Makucha says that he wants them to get out of his territory and that he'll even help them by showing the way out, Kion agrees to go with Makucha. The Guard leaves with Makucha's leap and later he saves Kion from a falling boulder Makucha overhears Makini talking about the Tree of Life. He says he'll kidnap Makini and get her to tell him how to get them there. Kion thinks that Makucha left, but he didn't. He kidnaps Makini and Kion tries to save her. After Makucha loses, the Guard continues on their journey. He then says that he'll follow them to the Tree of Life. The Ghost of the Mountain After watching her lose to the Lion Guard, Makucha talks to Chuluun and asks her to join him on his quest to the Tree of Life. Dragon Island Once again, after seeing him lose to the Lion Guard, Makucha and Chuluun offer Ora a place on their team, to which he accepts. The River of Patience Makucha's Army are at the mountain pass following the Lion Guard's scent. They start to argue and Chuluun and Ora don't take orders from anyone. After making their way through the mountain pass they run into the Night Pride. After a battle with the Night Pride Makucha's Army goes back through the mountain pass. The next day Makucha's Army comes back again but gets defeated by the Night Pride. Chuluun's plan doesn't go well. Ora decides to take the lead. Ora orders the others to follow his plan but Makucha disobeys him and takes another path to the Tree of Life. Makucha fights Rani and Nirmala. Kion soon sneaks up and helps Rani attack Makucha. After three attacks, Mama Binturong arrives to assume command. Little Old Ginterbong Mama Binturong infiltrates the Tree of Life by pretending to be a sick animal that Makucha and Chuluun were trying to eat. After gaining access, she gathers information and reports back. Later, she hatches a plan to have Makucha, Chuluun, and Ora infiltrate the Tree of Life at dawn when the Night Pride are tired and finishing their patrols. Mama would act as a decoy calling for help on the other side of the Tree of Life which would distract the teams while Makucha's army would attack Queen Janna unencumbered. The plan backfires when Ono notices her slip-ups, and Anga sees from a distance that she's in no danger. Mama tries to get revenge on Bunga, but he easily repels her and reveals her identity to the Night Pride. The Lion Guard and Night Pride force Makucha's army to leave once again. Long Live the Queen Outside the mountain pass, Makucha's Army has cornered a family of tigers consisting of a mother and her cubs, barring them from entering the Tree of Life. Wanting to give her cubs a chance to escape, the mother tells them to go on without her before pouncing on Makucha. Mama Binturong orders Chuluun to go after the fleeing cubs as the tigress faces off against Makucha and Ora. The army gets defeated again. The Lake of Reflection Inside the mountain pass, Makucha's Army s once again confronted by the Night Pride. The Lion Guard soon comes to help them. Rani instructs the Lion Guard to handle Ora while the Night Pride fights the leopards, leaving Mama Binturong to Anga and Ono. Under Rani's command, the Army is beaten and kicked out of the pass. Outside, Mama Binturong tells the Army what she has learned, claiming they have the perfect opportunity to attack. Noting the Night Pride patrols at night while the Lion Guard does so at daytime, Mama proposes attacking at sunset, At sunset the Army spots the Guard coming and move to fight them as Kion quickly realizes their battle strategy. As both groups engage each other, a tired Beshte is bitten by Ora, leaving him paralyzed. Anga spots the Night Pride (save Rani) approaching, with Kion quickly giving them instructions to fight the Army. The Triumph of the Roar When Makucha and Mama Binturong's army of predators take over the Tree of Life, Kion must find a way to channel the power of his roar and drive them out. He uses it to banish the army far away from the Tree of Life and never be shown again. Trivia * Makucha is the first leopard to appear in the Lion King franchise. * Apparently leopards are not native to the Pride Lands and the grazing animals have no defenses against them, making Makucha what is considered an invasive species. * Real leopards and lions are enemies; lions in the wild often steal from leopards or kill them to rid themselves of a rival competitor. The same can be said of leopards and cheetahs, with the former often willing to kill the latter or steal prey from it. * Makucha vaguely resembles Sabor from Tarzan, and shares her persistence in pursuit of prey. Gallery Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Adults Category:Animals Category:Disney Junior Villains Category:Cats Category:Males Category:Predators Category:Villains from TV Series Category:The Lion Guard Villains